Neo Akatsuki
was an organization made up of powerful shinobi from across the ninja world. Goals Main Goal The organisation's initial goal — under Tafun's leadership — was aimed at bringing peace to the wrold on a larger scale, these would later be distorted by the influence of others. Although some of the post-Tafuns members joined Neo Akatsuki to further their own goals, all are united in Akatsuki's ultimate goal of gaining control of the Land of Sunshine. Tafun's Goal Tafun later goes into further detail on control of the Land of Sunshine After this was complete, he would invade the Land of Origin, and then the . Osamu's Gaol After his rage and jealousy of Naoki, Osamu declared that he would create a world that ware he was a god. With this goal in mind Aoi left Hakkingakure to find his new strenght and was trained by Kensai. After leraning about a beast that could surpass even that of , Osamu began his plan. Katsu's Goal After the Suzu clan massacre and leaving Yōkō, Katsu, instead of using the organisation for his own self-interest. Missions * Defeat Platinum (Interrupted) * Locate Sen Uchiha (Success) * Neo Akatsuki:Where Is Sen (Success) * Create the Army (Success) * Destructive Clash! Neo Akatsuki vs Two Elite's (Progressing) * Cature the Six-Tails Jinchūriki Wardrobe The group as a whole has several different wardrobes, depending on the situation. At the base, they wear virtually anything they desire, usually casual clothing. On missions, their clothing can be casual, to fit in better with the surrounding people. Sometimes they'll wear their group clothing, to stand out, and intimidate others, aiding in the acquiring of information and data. But there Akatsuki robes are worn at bases and meetings.Mr.X, is the only member,not seen with the Akatsuki Robes. Members Teams Like the orginal Akatsuki, Neo Akatsuki teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organisation's goals to be met. The duos assembled usually share a distinct commonality, like Jikū's and Yami's Kekkei Genkai, Osamu's and Kiba's Dōjutsu, Roku's and Arata’s both being orphans,and Sayotsu and Hideyoshi both being lone wolves. ;Shun Kimoko & Inari Okami * Target(s): Shinki (Captured) An unruly yet arguably the most effective team; a team that seemed unstoppable when together, something that Ken Uchiha commented on for the need to separate the duo. POsamu decided to put these two together because of their unique abilities. Shun who has poosesion of his clan's Saigan. Inari has two ;Osamu & Sai Korimachi Target(s): Gin (Captured), Sannoto Senju (Failed), Sami Nara (Captured) A team that functioned very well with each other, as evidenced by Sai's intrest in Osamu's Rinnegan. Being the leader of Neo Akatsuki, Osamu directed the rest of the organisation to their respective goals. ;Roku Nori & Arata * Target(s): Mitsu Uchiha (Captured) Kiyoshi Uchiha (Failed) A team that functioned very well together and was highly effective. The pair completed almost every assignment Osamu gave them with little trouble with the capture of Mitsu Uchiha Unlike most Neo Akatsuki teams, Roku and Arata got along pretty well; Roku did as Arata had asked him unquestioningly and they would often converse casually when not in combat. ;Hideyoshi & Sayotsu Uzumaki * Target(s): Kiyoko (Failed) Takashi (Captured) Formed by the two lone wolfs of Neo Akatsuki, Hideyoshi and Sayotsu worked well for the most part but had conflicting ideas on people.Sayotsu does respect Hideyoshi and is quite glad to have him as his partner but Sayotsu's arrogance and short temper causes fight between the two,Sayotsu and Hideyoshi are one of the strongest teams of Neo Akatsuki ;Himura & Kyū Ketsuki * Target(s): Kaoru (Captured) A team that worked well together, coming form the same village. The teo also knew each other from there childhood. ;Arata Uzumaki & Katsu Suzu Formed after Arata had been found, Katsu was introduced as the rookie of the origination. Despite there diffident personality's the two both get along very well. as seen when Katsu blocked Ken's Green Lightning with Takuma. ;Futeki Kihaku & Jikū * Target(s): Daiki Kaito (Failed) Katashi (Captured) A team that functions very well, this due to the fact that Jikū is part snake and Futeki's nickname. The two however do not get along this due to Jikū's child like personality. Jikū describes as "a scary snake", Jikū howevber looks up to his partner as seen by calling him (Oyabun" (おやぶん; Literally meaning "Boss"). ;Tahero Uchiha * Function: Spy Although not exactly a two-man team, Tahero can use the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique which makes him vary effective on spying on targets and finding secrete locations. he how ever wishes to do more inportant misssions. ;Justice * Target(s): Kiri (Failed) ;Farao Hisan * Occasional function: Cook * Target(s): None Farao, being a newer member, has no team mate. He remains alone for now and occasionally cooks for some of the members. Overtime, it sort of became his job. Associates *Yugakure(Forced into joining.) *Yukigakure(Forced into joining.) *Chika(Katsu's underling.) *Yamada(Roku's underling.) *Saisha Korimachi (Sai Korimachi's sister.) *Obake (Osamu's successor.) Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Neo Akatsuki